


Ascenso

by LyraNude



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BL, Drarry, Harco, M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraNude/pseuds/LyraNude
Summary: One-shot. A Harry lo han ascendido en el cuerpo de Aurores y quiere celebrarlo con Draco.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 17





	Ascenso

Mientras recoge sus cosas consulta de nuevo el reloj, se le hace tarde y sabe que Harry tiene muy poca paciencia, así que se apresura. Se quita la túnica del ministerio y se pone la suya negra que siempre usa para viajar. Chista con los labios cuando recuerda que hay algo que debe guardar en el cajón sellado por si acaso, vuelve de nuevo al escritorio y mete esos documentos para que estén más seguros. Y la puerta se abre.

—¿Te queda mucho? —le pregunta Harry desde la puerta con su uniforme de auror y el pelo aún mojado, seguramente de haberse dado una ducha hace poco. 

—¿Qué haces aquí? —masculla alarmado—, es muy arriesgado que vengas, alguien nos podría ver y no quiero que hagan preguntas.

—Cálmate, Draco. No hay absolutamente nadie fuera, eres el único neurótico adicto al trabajo que queda en todo el ministerio. Hasta Hermione se fue hace más de una hora; y eso debería preocuparte.

—Mira quién lo dice, aun no te has cambiado el uniforme. Dame un segundo, ya he terminado.

Harry mueve su varita y de repente ya no lleva su uniforme si no unos vaqueros y un jersey granate. Su pelo también está seco ahora.

—Me estaban dando las últimas instrucciones —dice apoyado en el quicio de la puerta—, recuerda que ahora soy el capitán de mi propio equipo —dice refiriéndose a su reciente ascenso—. Vamos, quiero celebrarlo.

Draco cierra la puerta de su despacho y la sella con un hechizo.

—Si querías ir a algún sitio a celebrarlo deberías habérmelo dicho, no he traído mi ropa muggle.

Nadie lo sabe porque aun no saben realmente que tienen aparte de maratones de sexo cada fin de semana. Por eso, cuando salen a cenar o a tomarse unas copas, lo hacen en el mundo muggle.

—En el sitio donde quiero celebrarlo no te hace falta nada de ropa —dice Harry mirándolo de reojo y con una sonrisa que consigue encenderlo.

—Oh, Potter. Ya sé por dónde vas y que sepas…

—No quiero oír ni una queja —le interrumpe—. Recuerda que me dijiste que lo celebraríamos como yo quisiera.

—Eres un pervertido —sentencia mientras niega con la cabeza. Aunque mentiría si dijese que no nota el pantalón un poco tirante después de la revelación del auror.

Una vez en el londres muggle, Harry le coge de la mano y pasean durante unos minutos hasta llegar al pub donde normalmente se aparecen para llegar a su casa.

Draco va a entrar en el cubículo contiguo al de Harry para aparecerse, pero el auror tira de él y lo mete en el suyo. Están muy apretados dentro. Pero no le importa, porque cuando tiene a Harry tan cerca, su mente se nubla y su mirada va directamente a su boca. 

Sin tener que esperar mucho, Harry le devora sin reparos. Con fiereza. Con unas ganas nuevas que Draco quiere pensar que son por su ascenso. Y, Merlín, si Harry se va a poner así cada vez que lo asciendan, ojalá lo hicieran mucho más a menudo. 

El auror le hace desaparecer la túnica y le saca la camisa del pantalón. Él se quita el jersey y la camiseta de debajo. Nota las manos calientes de Harry entrando por debajo de la tela y suelta el que sabe, será el primero de muchos gemidos. Mientras se deja lamer y besar el cuello, pasea las suyas también sintiendo todos los músculos de la espalda de Harry tensarse; un instante después nota como las manos del que fuese el elegido, le agarran el culo con ansia y tiran de él hacia arriba. De un pequeño salto se sube sobre él, con las piernas alrededor de las caderas de Harry mientras este le empuja contra las paredes del estrecho cubículo. Los dedos del auror se clavan como garras en sus muslos, y lejos de molestarle, solo hace que todo se sienta más pasional y animal. Si no le gustase así, no habría empezado a salir con Harry. 

Con el siguiente empujón, Draco tiene miedo de que el auror derribe la pared en la que se apoyan y le pide que por favor se aparezcan ya en su casa, además, no quiere estar en un sitio público sin pantalones, gracias. Sabe que de un momento a otro, el auror va a hacer desaparecer toda su ropa y no quiere dar un espectáculo donde otras personas puedan oírle. Resguarda la cabeza entre el hueco del cuello y el hombro de Harry porque aparecerse como está en ese momento seguramente le hará marearse y más cuando no tiene los pies en el suelo, lo que hace que se abrace a él y apriete sus muslos aún más sobre la cadera del auror. 

Se aparecen en la entrada de su casa. Aun en esa posición, Harry se adentra a la casa sujetándolo con fuerza mientras Draco sube y baja despacio rozándose. En el camino hacia el salón, tiran algo al suelo que sinceramente, ni les importa, pero las luces están apagadas y no es que eso les moleste en lo absoluto, pero les impide ver hacia dónde se dirigen con claridad. La boca de Harry se abre mucho cuando le besa y él se siente como si quisiera comérselo entero. Eso le pone tanto que intenta meter una mano entre sus cuerpos para llegar hasta el botón del pantalón del auror para poder meter la mano dentro. 

Justo cuando lo alcanza y sus dedos tocan la tela vaquera, la luz se enciende de repente y un se oye sonido ahogado.

Ambos giran sus cabezas al mismo tiempo y se encuentran con al menos diez personas bajo una pancarta blanca en la que se puede leer: “¡Enhorabuena, Harry!”

No se sabe quien parece más sorprendido y abochornado. Draco se baja de Harry de un salto y se da la vuelta dándoles las espalda mientras intenta, con manos temblorosas, cerrar los botones de su camisa. Harry se queda simplemente de pie sin saber qué decir.

Nadie parece saber qué decir.

—¿Nos dais un minuto por favor? —le sale decir al auror después de probablemente el minuto más incómodo y largo de su vida; y arrastra a Draco hacia otra habitación. 

Este se cubre la cara con ambas manos y no dice ni una palabra. Harry está sorprendido de que aún esté allí y no se haya desaparecido. Aunque seguramente tiene la mente tan bloqueada que aun ni lo ha pensado.

—Vamos, no es tan malo —dice por fin, intentado remover las manos de su rostro—, ¿quién no ha vivido alguna situación embarazosa enfrente de sus amigos? No es el fin del mundo, es lo típico de lo que te mueres de vergüenza ahora y de lo que nos reiremos en unos años.

—Eso si no te he matado antes —responde y dado la firmeza de su voz, Harry teme que lo cumpla.

—Por favor —le suplica—, no te vayas —Draco le observa con escepticismo—, buscaba una forma de decírselo, y ya lo saben —la expresión del ex slytherin se vuelve aún más severa—. Hablo en serio. Vamos a recomponernos un poco, a vestirnos decentemente y nos tomamos un par de copas. Lo veremos todo mucho mejor después de pasar la vergüenza de salir y sobre todo, después del alcohol.

—Ni de broma, Potter —escupe con la voz aún temblorosa.

Harry le abraza fuerte contra sí y poco a poco nota como toda la ansiedad de Draco se va diluyendo hasta que este alza los brazos y le devuelve el abrazo.

Alguien llama a la puerta y sin soltar a Draco del todo (porque ya imagina quien es y no le importa que lo vea así), Harry insta a pasar a la persona que hay tras ella. 

—Chicos —dice Hermione asomando la cabeza—, lo siento muchísimo de verdad. 

Harry deja escapar a Draco y además, todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones en un suspiro largo mientras se presiona el puente de la nariz.

—Dejanos recomponernos un poco, ¿vale? y tráenos dos vasos de whisky de fuego. Los necesitamos para salir.

A los cinco minutos, su amiga está allí con una botella y tres copas.

—Sé que ya lo he dicho, pero de verdad que lo siento muchísimo —dice intentando mirar todo el rato a Harry y no a Draco—, la he fastidiado pero bien. No quería que la gente se enterase así, Harry, sé que nos habías dicho que veías a alguien y que ya nos lo contarías, pero no quería que esto pasase, de verdad.

—Ya está, Herm, está hecho. Tarde o temprano iba a pasar… al menos ya se me ha quitado esa sensación de ansiedad de pensar como se lo iba a decir a Ron y a Neville —dice llevándose el vaso de vidrio grueso a los labios y tragandose una buena dosis de whisky.

—¿En serio? —pregunta Draco apoyado en la pared, y visiblemente malhumorado— ¿A quién le importa que la gente lo sepa o no? Aquí lo importante es que nos han visto… bueno ya sabes. Medio desnudos y montándonoslo en medio de tu salón. Que tus amigos se enterasen de que salimos iba a ser algo que pasaría, tarde o temprano. Pero no quería que su primera impresión mía fuese verme subido a tus caderas, refregandome contra ti, con mi mano en tus pantalones y tu lengua en mi garganta.

Harry sabe que Draco está histérico porque nunca le ha oído hablar así y menos cuando otra persona está delante. Su amiga bebe también intentando ocultar su rubor. Pero aunque puede que sea el peor momento y la reacción más inesperada, se ha sentido algo conmovido con su confesión. Y por la mirada que Hermione le está dirigiendo ahora, ella también ha captado lo importante del mensaje.

—Mira —casi susurra su amiga para captar la atención de Draco—, solo eramos nosotros, Ron, Ginny, Neville y Hanna, Luna y Rolf... —dice refiriéndose a que, gracias a Merlín, no estaban los señores Weasley, por ejemplo—. Nosotros hemos visto a Harry en situaciones extremas y horribles, e incluso morir. Podemos superar verle dándose un buen refregon contigo.

Draco se cubre la cara con ambas manos aun avergonzado. 

—Puedes irte si quieres —le anima Harry acariciándole el pelo. No le apetece enfrentarse a todo esto él solo, pero tampoco quiere que Draco lo pase mal la primera vez que está con sus amigos—. No quiero que te quedes si vas a pasar un mal rato.

Los ojos grises del ex slytherin se asoman entre sus dedos y él se pierde en ellos por unos segundos. 

—No, está bien —contesta suspirando y mirando a Hermione—. Ella tiene razón —y su mirada se dirige a Harry de nuevo—, hemos pasado por cosas mucho peores.

Además, piensa para sí mismo, solo por ver esa sonrisa de Harry después de oírle decir eso, ha merecido la pena.

Hermione se coloca entre ambos para darles fuerzas y Harry se ríe más de los puros nervios que porque la situación se le antoje cómica.

Cuando los tres llegan al salón, la conversación se detiene.

—Bueno —dice Harry rascándose un poco el pelo e intentando que la voz le suene firme—, creo que ya conocéis a Draco, así que no creo que deba hacer ninguna presentación. 

—A Malfoy lo conocíamos —dice Ginny acercándose con una sonrisa pícara—, al que no conocíamos es a quien lo traía en brazos. Vaya cuerpazo el de aurores —y finaliza con un guiño y una palmada en el culo.

Harry se gira a Draco quien lo mira sin saber que decir a lo que acaba de presenciar.

Al cabo de un rato y después de unas pocas bromas, cuando la conversación y la fiesta parecen haber llegado a un tono natural, Harry se acerca a él y le pasa un brazo sobre los hombros.

—Por eso no estaba preocupado por que nos vieran así —dice pasándose la mano libre por la barba de tres días—, estaba más preocupado porque se sintieran heridos por no haber confiado en ellos. Sabía que la escenita subida de tono solo los haría reírse de mí un tiempo. Pero ahora estoy contento. Tenía miedo de que al decirles que estábamos juntos se pusieran en contra o dijesen algo. Pero el hecho de que haya pasado esto, ha ayudado a relajar mucho el ambiente y ahora siento que todo está bien. No me he sentido más a gusto y relajado en mi vida.

Draco observa a la gente a su alrededor y piensa que aunque ha sido también lo más surrealista que ha vivido en los últimos años. Él también puede notar que el peso sobre sus hombros ahora es más ligero aún cuando el brazo de Harry descansa sobre ellos. 


End file.
